


Goodnight, My Knight

by rangerhitomi



Series: radical dreamers [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerhitomi/pseuds/rangerhitomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasch plays a lullaby for his dearest friend... a lullaby for those moving on to the next life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, My Knight

Nasch is there, and he is helpless, and Durbe can’t do a damn thing to save him. Vector has held on, Vector has kept himself alive despite Durbe’s desperate, suicidal effort to kill him, to free Nasch.

He can only watch, crystal heart cracking from the inside, as Nasch screams in pain, as Vector saps his life from him.

He is helpless to save Nasch in this state…

But he had always been loyal. A faithful knight, though he had failed his king, his friend, one too many times.

He would not fail him again, even if it cost him his life.

* * *

 

_The sun is setting as Durbe lets himself into the audience chamber. Nasch is sitting by the window, alone, playing softly on a curious-looking drum, eyes closed as his body leans into the rhythm. Durbe doesn’t want to interrupt; he looks peaceful, relaxed. So he stands and watches, listens to the slow, steady beat, smiles at the way Nasch smiles, because all his worries seem to vanish as he plays._

_He finally stops and opens his eyes, and when he sees Durbe, his face turns crimson._

_“How long have you been there?” he asks, and he sounds apprehensive, as though it was… an embarrassment._

_“A little while,” Durbe says, and he gives the ground a small smile. “You play well.”_

_Nasch snorts but he doesn’t seem displeased. “I’m learning.”_

_Durbe approaches and sits cross-legged on the floor next to the young king. Nasch’s eyes are tired, his shoulders tense. He has too much responsibility, too much burden. “What were you playing, my king?”_

_“Always the formality.” Nasch gives Durbe a half-grin._

_“Always the respect my king deserves,” Durbe replies, and he bows his head a little._

_He hears Nasch sigh quietly. “I deserve neither the respect you give me nor your loyalty. Go back to your kingdom, Durbe.”_

_“My heart is here, my friend.”_

_They watch each other for a moment before Nasch shakes his head and smiles. It’s not a happy smile. “I was playing a lullaby.”_

_“It was a beautiful lullaby. Did your mother sing it to you?”_

_“It’s not a lullaby for children afraid of the dark, Durbe.”_

_Durbe doesn’t understand. What other kind of lullaby would there be?_

_“A lullaby for those who are moving on.”_

* * *

 

He had tried his best, for Barian World and his friends. He had given his all for his king and his princess. But again, as it had been time and time again, he had failed. Failed Barian World. Failed his fellow lords. Failed Merag.

Failed Nasch.

He hears Vector’s counterattack, but it’s drowned out by a quiet voice in the back of his mind, a soft song, a faint memory, and despite everything, he feels no fear.

He would gladly give his life for those he loved.

The attack hits, and his life points are gone, but as he falls back, in the same body in which he first met Nasch and Merag, he smiles.

“I’m really glad… to have met you.”

* * *

 

_Nasch sings to him, softly, and Nasch has a beautiful voice. Durbe closes his eyes and lets it wash over him, and he feels Nasch’s hand on his and it’s bliss._

_“My friend,” he whispers when Nasch has finished, eyes still closed as he leans into his king. Nasch rests his chin on the top of Durbe’s head._

_“What is it?”_

_It’s hard to say, and he knows Nasch will get angry with him, insisting that Durbe not speak this way. They are young, after all, and they have much life ahead of them. But Durbe wants to make sure Nasch understands that his life is Nasch’s._

_“Someday, when I am gone, will you sing me your lullaby?”_

_Nasch’s hand convulses and Durbe hears a sharp breath. He waits, because he knows Nasch will._

_“Of course, my dear knight.”_

* * *

 

Durbe feels his body vanishing, can hear Nasch screaming faintly, can hear Merag’s pleas, but over all of that, he can hear the soft voice of his king, thanking him for his selfless love, and praying for a safe voyage to a more peaceful life.


End file.
